User blog:Artzy Sky/Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 15, Episode 1 Summary
Episode 1 - Horoscope Queens The doors of Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 15 open with Nicki LeFreak entering the werkroom first. She looks around as she's the first queen, mesmerized by the werkroom. The next queen to enter is Ciara Venice. As she poses for her entrance, Nicki is amazed by Ciara's beauty. Diva Labeija walks into the werkroom next which gags Ciara and Nicki as Diva is from the legendary Haus of Labeija. The three kiki about Diva's Drag Family and expectations she has about doing well. While the queens are talking, Patricia Love enters the werkroom. Patricia's general looks shocks the queens but have them cheering Patricia on as the show's first bearded queen. Goldie Heart enters the werkroom next. Patricia, Ciara and Nicki look over while Diva is excited to compete with Goldie. While the girls are chatting, in confessionals, Goldie judges Patricia's look as a bearded queen and says "no matter how much pink she puts on, she'll never be feminine". Christina Moment enters next and makes the girls laugh with a funny one-liner. Christina and Goldie are excited to compete together in the season. Lavender Bright enters the werkroom next and wows the other queens with her beautiful gown. Once Lavender has introduced herself, Diva, Goldie, Christina and Lavender quickly group together as the "Pageant Girls" while Patricia, Nicki and Ciara keep chatting. While the girls are chatting among themselves, they are disturbed by a loud "YEE-HAW" as Sweetie Pie enters the workroom. She introduces herself to the other girls and tries to be as friendly as possible. While the girls were asking Sweetie about herself, Sweetie says that she has done pageants but it isn't what she's known for. Next to enter the werkroom is Mary-Anne Way who enters wearing a very campy yet broadway-esque outfit. Mary catches up with Christina and Goldie and tells the other queens about her comedy drag. As the queens are discussing, some speculate whether another pageant queen will compete and as they say that, Rosy O'Hara enters the werkroom. All of the queens are shook at another O'Hara competing in the race. While chatting to girls, Rosy talks about not only living up to the O'Hara legacy but also wanting to do well as other O'Haras on KDR have done well, including Season 9 winner, Diane O'Hara. The next queen to walk in is Olyvia Queen who sparks the pageant queens' attention due to her reputation in drag scene as a pageant legend. While the pageant queens are talking, in confessionals, Ciara drags Olyvia, calling her basic and saying she's unimpressed by Olyvia. The next queen to walk in is Martha Delish. As she walked in, Diva got super-excited at not only seeing another black queen competing but also seeing another New York queen. As Martha introduced herself to the other girls, she talked about her start in the club scene and made a group with Ciara, Nicki and Patricia as the "club queens". Next to enter the werkroom is Zara the Creeper who is completely covered in blue paint. As her look shocks the pageant girls, Sweetie, Patricia, Nicki, Ciara and Martha welcomed her with open arms. Zara tells the girls about her drag style which is weird and freaky. Martha is excited to see Zara compete on Season 15 as she's a big fan of her. The final queen to enter the werkroom is Pink Miku. Pink Miku's appearance stuns the queens as she's one of the biggest names to come from Chicago. Pink and Sweetie click well as both are young asian queens with fun sense of drag. Once the queens have acquainted with each other, Kaiko enters the werkroom and welcomes the queens to the race. As she welcomes the queens, she introduces the queens to the first mini-challenge which is to do a photo shoot with the pit crew. During the photoshoot, Nicki LeFreak went for a freaky and weird approach to the photoshoot, even licking one of the pit crew's faces. Ciara's photoshoot was very sexy and seductive, while Sweetie's photoshoot was fun and campy. At the end of the mini-challenge, Sweetie Pie was announced the winner and was given a $2000 gift card for L.A. Eyeworks as her prize. Kaiko then announces the first main challenge of the race which is to design couture outfits that are based on the queens' zodiac signs. Once the challenge start, the queens rummage through materials provided and begin writing sketches and working on their outfits. Sweetie and Pink work on the same station while designing their outfits. Sweetie wanted to do a cutesy look based on Aries with lots of pink and using the cotton provided to make pieces of wool to complement the outfit, while Pink Miku was planning on doing a mermaid pop princess look inspired by Aquarius. While the queens are discussing their looks among themselves, Lavender says she's doing her outfit based on the Chinese Zodiac to honor heritage and is doing gown inspired by her zodiac, Year of the Snake. When Lavender announces this, in confessionals, Diva says she's apprehensive about how the judges will take Lavender's take on the challenge. The next day is the first elimination day. As the queens get ready, Goldie and Christina look at the other girls and judges their looks with Goldie calling Ciara "a little kid with body" and calling Zara completely unpolished. On the runway, Patricia Love walks first onto the runway with her look inspired by Leo. Her look has lot of faux fur with natural hair colours to compliment her beard. Next is Mary-Anne Way who's sign is Virgo walks down the runway in an viking-inspired maid outfit. Pink Miku walks down the runway next in her mermaid-inspired blue popstar Aquarius outfit. Ciara walks down the runway next in her Aquarius inspired look with a blue, stoned corset and a long, flowing train coming off the back of the corset and long, flowing blonde hair. Christina Moment walks down runway with her outfit inspired by Taurus, wearing a bright yellow dress a large headpiece resembling bull horns. Zara works down the runway next with completely green hair, elf ears, clothing resembling leaves and bark and wielding a bow and arrow, meaning to represent her zodiac sign, Sagittarius. Goldie Heart walks down the runway next in an outfit inspired by Capricorn with a big gown with the bottom half having a water theme and the top half having faux fur and a headpiece with goat horns. Martha Delish walks down the runway next, wearing golden bikini and panties, with jewellery covering her body and carrying a set of scales, representing Libra. Lavender Bright is the next queen to walk down the runway in her Chinese-inspired Year of the Snake look, wearing a green gown, wrapping herself in a darker green ostrich boa and long, black hair. Diva Labeija walks down the runway next in a Pisces-inspired jumpsuit with the look being divided in half by two different shades of blue. Next on the runway was Olyvia Queen who wore a monochromatic mermaid gown inspired by Aquarius with her hair wrapped into an updo. Rosy O'Hara walks down the runway next in her Gemini-inspired outfit, featuring a gown with a pattern through the dress, resembling two people holding hands. Nicki LeFreak is the next queen to walk down the runway in an outfit inspired by Scorpio with green jewellery wrapped around her right leg to resemble a scorpion tail and a specific stud pattern on her black leather jacket to resemble claws. Sweetie Pie walks down the runway last in her Aries-inspired cutesy, look with a pink dress, cotton wrapped around her legs and arms to resemble wool and curved horns as a headpiece. After the runway, Pink Miku, Ciara Venice, Goldie Heart, Martha Delish, Lavender Bright, Diva Labeija, Olyvia Queen, and Sweetie Pie are declared safe and leave for the untucked lounge. Patricia Love is critiqued first, being told that her outfit was really conceptual and complemented her look really well. Mary-Anne is critiqued next, being told that they love her personality but her look was subpar compared to the rest of the girls, being read for a good idea but bad execution. Christina Moment is the next queen critiqued. She is told that her look while her performance on the runway was great and how she sold the garment, the judges couldnt get past how bad the dress was crafted and the fact that Christina chose a mustard yellow for the dress while her horns were bright red and didn't compliment each other. Zara is critiqued, being told that she was the most innovative of the queens and that her look was extremely well crafted and conceptual. Rosy O'Hara is the next queen to be critiqued and gets read for being basic with her look, calling her look an "off the rack dress". Nicki LeFreak is praised for look and being different and representing Scorpio really well but is read for the pieces also not going together and is told to improve on it. Meanwhile in Untucked, the safe queens are relieved that they survived the first elimination. Goldie, Lavender and Olyvia are worried for Christina and Mary while the rest of the queens talked about the other looks and who would win and who would lip-sync. Majority of the girls thought that Zara was the winner but Goldie interjects saying that Zara isn't polished enough for the show and that her drag doesn't scream "superstar" to her. The top and bottom queens enter Untucked and catch the safe queens up on critiques. Sweetie and Ciara are super excited when they heard that Patricia, Zara and Nicki were the top while Rosy feels embarrassed for bombing on the first episode. Back on the Mainstage, Zara the Creeper is announced the winner of the main challenge, and Nicki LeFreak, Patricia Love and Christina Moment are declared safe, leaving Mary-Anne Way and Rosy O'Hara to lip-sync to "Hotter Than Hell" by the episode's guest judge; Dua Lipa. As the lip-sync begins, Rosy strips down to a baby blue bodysuit covered in rhinestones and begins pulling out dancemoves and turning it while Mary-Anne takes a more comedic approach, starting slow and making moves that were a parody of being sexy. Once the lip-sync finishes, Rosy is declared the winner and Mary-Anne Way sashays away as the first queen eliminated. Category:Blog posts